


Home For The Holidays

by PunxatawnyPhil



Series: High School Musical Future [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, Reunions, Troy Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunxatawnyPhil/pseuds/PunxatawnyPhil
Summary: During the holidays, Chad, Ryan, Gabriella, Gabriella's husband, and their respective children go home for the holidays. Troy shows up at the mall, and things get...loud.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez/Original Male Character(s)
Series: High School Musical Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888411
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this would be a series, but I keep getting ideas, so, here we are!
> 
> (As most of the stories in this series will be, it is from the point of view of Chad and Ryan)

As usual, Chad and Ryan were home for the holidays. This meant having to deal with both Chad's parents and cousins, and Sharpay. Neither of them were too peeved though, because their friend Gabriella, who they had just gotten in contact with for the first time in ten years at a reunion during the summer, was going to be there. Obviously, Albuquerque always meant memories and a small chance of Troy, but it was unlikely to see him. (They had lucked out for seven years in a row)

Ryan woke up first. He slipped out from Chad's grasp carefully, even though his husband was anything but a light sleeper. They were staying with Ryan's family, with the girls staying in another room close to Sharpay, whom they both adored. Ryan walked into their en suite bathroom and started showering. While he was in the middle of his wash routine, a familiar head of short curly hair walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.

He finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before giving Chad a quick kiss on the cheek. Chad was getting ready to take a shower and smiled at him, and even after over fourteen years of knowing each other, that smile still made him weak in the knees. This time Chad pressed a kiss to his temple and stepped into the shower. Ryan brushed his teeth and moisturized his face before walking back into the room to start to get dressed. The shower shut off, and Chad came to get dressed too.

"I need something festive. Red and green maybe? Or is that too cliche?" Ryan asked. He was almost talking to himself, as he had a habit of doing about clothes.

"Well, I'm wearing my Santa hat and a red shirt with jeans if that helps. The girls like the pom pom on the end of it." Chad said with a shrug. He put the outfit on and sat on the bed in case he was needed for any more 'advice'.

Ryan nodded. "That does help. Thanks hon." He grinned and started picking out clothes. He put on a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, black shoes, and a green Santa hat. "Whaddya think?" He asked his husband.

The man chuckled and stood up before walked up behind Ryan. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I think you look beautiful in anything. But that _is_ a great color on you, Sunshine." He kissed his cheek and stepped back. "Breakfast?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Definitely." Ryan said with a grin and a sharp nod. They started walking together to go have breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Sharpay had taken the girls to the park. They hadn't needed any layers, because this was New Mexico, and it hardly ever snowed there. (This was an exact quote from when Ryan was packing the girl's suit cases and Chad was talking the amount of clothes down.)

The two men were glad to have a little bit of time away from the girls because they had been on winter break for about a week, and Chad and Ryan needed a break. So, to recharge, they were going to go last-minute present shopping with Gabriella.

They arrived at the mall together, looking like Christmas incarnate with their matching red and green. They saw Gabriella and walked over to her.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted them with a grin and a small wave. "Where are the girls?" 

Ryan waved back. "Hey Gabby. Sharpay has them at the park. How about Dave and little Devon? Where are they?" He asked joyfully.

"Oh, they're at the park too. They might see each other." She replied.

Chad nodded. "Yeah. Ella and April seem to have taken a liking to him. Poor kid, they're always pestering him." He chuckled, remembering the last time they were all together, and they had made him wear a Cinderella dress and tie his long bangs up.

"No no, he loves them! Now aren't we both here to get away from our children for a while? Let's get shopping!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Chad shook his head and laughed. "No wonder you and Ryan get along so well." He put an arm around his husband's shoulder.

Ryan laughed as well, and lightly batted his husband on the arm. "Oh shush, you. Now go away. I need to find you a present. Gabby is with me." He said playfully.

Chad grinned and nodded. "Alright, alright. I need something for my sisters anyway. Have fun you two." He walked off in the opposite direction that the other two did.

* * *

After about an hour, Chad had gotten his gifts and was walking around, boredom on his face. He had tried to go back to the others, but Ryan, indecisive as always, hadn't found the right gift yet. So he was tasked with walking aimlessly around the mall and doing basically nothing. That's when he saw them.

About thirty feet away from him was his old best friend and a woman with long black hair. The woman was holding on to Troy's arm as they walked and chatted. Troy turned his head and saw Chad. Then, to his horror, Troy started walking over to him with the woman.

"Chad! My man! How have you been?" He said, like they hadn't been out of contact for the last seven years.

"Uh, I'm good. Anyways, I've gotta go meet someone, so-" Chad said, trying to get away, but he was interrupted by the woman.

"Oh, so you're Chad! I've heard so much about you! I'm Troy's girlfriend Maggie. Are you here with your wife?" Maggie asked. Both Troy and Chad winced, but Chad saw this as an opportunity.

"Oh, no. I'm here with my husband and a friend of ours. Gabriella. They're out trying to find a present for me, so I've been exiled." Chad chuckled as he explained the situation and studied their expressions. Maggie's face was slightly shocked, but still friendly, while Troy's face was mildly disgusted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Maggie apologized, and then looked at Troy, who was glaring at Chad. "What's wrong dear?" She asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Troy managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well, I have to go see Sarah. She's on the other side of the mall." Maggie went on her tip toes and kissed Troy on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Have fun!" She walked off happily.

Troy then glared at Chad. "You really had to shove your gayness in my girlfriend's face? Really?" He asked angrily.

"Um, excuse me? She asked, and my husband and children are huge, nonnegotiable parts of my life. I will not hide who I am just to impress the girlfriend of some homophobic dick." Chad retorted.

The other man scoffed loudly. "Whatever Chad. I only came over here because she recognized you from our yearbook, alright? I never wanted to see you again after you pulled that shit in Toronto." He growled, sounding aggressive.

"Pulled what shit?" Chad asked. "Came out to you? I trusted you with my life back then. We were like brothers! I thought that I could trust you with the fact that I was dating a man! But I guess not. It was always about you. Like in the summer before senior year. You didn't give a shit about the rest of us. All you cared about was yourself. It's a miracle Gabby put up with you as long as she did. Now look at you. A middle aged man with no real accomplishments that peaked in highschool, has the emotional maturity of an eight grader, and who is probably still pining over his ex girlfriend that broke up with him over a decade ago. She blocked you on everything, and thinks you're creepy. Get. Over it." He was slightly out of breath from his rant, but still seething nonetheless. 

Troy looked taken aback. "Really Chad? Stooping to talking about Gabriella? Low blow. I'm over her, by the way, I have s girlfriend. I don't care about what you think of me, so leave me alone, fag." He glared at the man who he used to thing of as his brother for a moment before walking away to find his girlfriend.

Chad shook his head. "I'm sorry man. I'm sorry that you're not a better person, and that we couldn't work things out. Goodbye Troy. Have a good life, I guess." He whispered as his highschool best friend walked away.

His husband put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Who- oh, hey Ry. Did you see all that?" He asked quietly as he turned around.

"Just the end, when you called him out for his bullshit. I'm sorry that had to happen to you." Ryan said calmly. He took his husbands hand and they walked out of the mall. 

"Where's Gabby?" Chad asked after a long, comfortable silence.

Ryan chuckled. "She had to go home. Devon got sick at the park all over Sharpay's shoes. I feared for his life for a minute there." He said with a grin.

Chad laughed. It filled his face with light that seemed do different from the anger that occupied the space just a few minutes ago. "The girls are probably home then. I wanna see how Sharpay made them dress. Whatever it is, Ella probably hates it, and April is probably indifferent."

The love of his life nodded seriously. "Yep. Sharpay is a piece of work. But you knew what you were in for when you married me." He said jokingly.

"I don't know...if I had known it would be this bad, I would have run far, far, away." Chad teased. 

They laughed and joked all the way to the car, and then all the way home. Despite the earlier confrontation, they were happy. They weren't going to let Troy put a damper on that.

* * *

Later, after putting the girls down for their nap, they were laying in their own bed, close to falling asleep. Before drifting into dream land, Chad felt something needed to be said. So he whispered in the ear of his husband, whose arm was around his waist, whose head was tucked under his chin, and whose legs were tangled with his. "I love you Ryan."

The blonde smiled sleepily, and without opening his eyes, whispered something back. "Love you too, Wildcat."

They both layed there and slept soundly together. They had never been more at piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you wanna see Chad coming out to Troy? Give me some prompts for this time period! I always love feedback, so feel free to comment. Thank you for reading Home For The Holidays. Have a great day!❤


End file.
